Batalla en el gimnasio Espina Negra, Ash vs Clair (Pokemon)
by rassmert
Summary: Ash desea entrar a la liga Johto, pero para ello primero deberá desafiar a Clair por la medalla Rising. Pensando en que la batalla que le espera será similar a las que ha tenido antes decide entrar. Esta batalla alterna es diferente a la batalla que tuvo lugar en los episodios 254 y 256 del anime.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de introducción:

La batalla original sucedió en el anime en los episodios 254 y 256. Esta es una batalla alterna que toma en cuenta las reglas que rigen a los juegos, en este caso la de la generación II.

Escribí este fanfic porque me pareció injusto la forma en que favorecen a Ash y porque el personaje jamás parece madurar en toda la serie (aún en emisión). Te agradecería si me dieras a conocer tu opinión después de leerlo por medio de un review. Espero disfrutes leyendo.

 **Ash vs Clair, d** **uelo en el gimnasio Espina Negra** **.**

La puerta del gimnasio Espina Negra se abrió de golpe, detrás de ella apareció un joven entusiasta de tez blanca con una singular gorra compuesta por colores blanco y rojo, más rojo que blanco. En la parte superior de la visera tenía una figura distintiva que se asemejaba al símbolo de menor que color verde. Vestía un pantalón azul claro junto con un par de tenis blancos, en la parte superior traía puesta una playera negra y un chaleco color azul más oscuro que el del pantalón. Su mano, y parte de sus dedos, estaban cubiertos por unos guantes verdes. Se trataba de Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió se sintió emocionado, no podría estar más ansioso por conseguir su octava medalla. Ese representaba el último paso para llegar a su destino, la liga Johto.

–Ash, veo que llegas a tiempo– dijo una voz femenina.

Una mujer de tez blanca, relativamente joven. De edad desconocida le dirigió la palabra. Vestía un traje azul claro ajustado compuesto por dos tonalidades diferentes de color azul; la mayor parte del traje era claro y el resto oscuro. La tonalidad azul oscuro abarcaba los extremos opuestos de su traje a manera vertical, es decir, descendía desde los hombros hasta las piernas en línea recta, dejando entrever su esbelta y bien marcada figura. El traje en sí revestía la zona del pecho, descendía por su cintura y le cubría las piernas justo a la altura de los muslos femorales. En las manos traía puestos unos guantes azules que le hacían juego con unas botas del mismo color que le llegaban por debajo del nivel de las rodillas. En su cuello tenía puesto una especie de arnés negro que conectaba la parte superior de su vestido con una capa negra que colgaba a sus espaldas, en el centro del arnés, se encontraba una piedra transparente de tamaño mediano color azul clara. Su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color azul claro que su traje. De sus orejas, cubiertas por su cabello, colgaban un par de aretes amarillos con forma de diente de dragón.

–Vengo a desafiarte por la medalla Rising– mencionó Ash.

–Espero que el hecho de que me conozcas no te ilusione con ideas tontas. Como la líder de este gimnasio es mi deber enfrentar a cualquier retador. Prepárate a contemplar el auténtico poder de los dragones–

–¡Estoy listo!– expresó ansioso el joven.

–Si tan confiado estás, adelante. Tratándose de dragones yo soy la mejor. Se testigo de su terrorífico poder–

Ambos se acercaron a la arena, caminaron hasta colocarse detrás de las líneas blancas que delimitaban la zona de la batalla. Quedaron frente a frente distanciados únicamente por la longitud vertical de aquel campo.

–Esta batalla será una batalla individual entre el retador Ash Ketchup de pueblo paleta y Clair, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Espina Negra. Cada entrenador podrá usar un máximo de hasta tres pokemon. El ganador será aquel que derrote a los pokemon del adversario. ¡Comiencen!– indicó el réferi ubicado en el extremo este del campo.

–¡Ve Kingdra!– dijo Clair inmediatamente.

Una pokebola voló por los aires, se abrió a mitad del trayecto dejando escapar un destello rojo y un Kingdra apareció en el campo de batalla. Impaciente por comenzar Ash escogió a su primer pokemon, Snorlax.

–¡Ve Snorlax!– dijo entusiasmado.

–Snorlax, ganemos esto, usa hiper rayo– ordenó.

–Kingdra, hidro bomba– comandó Clair.

Kingdra liberó un poderoso torrente de agua que golpeó a Snorlax justo antes de que éste pudiera usar su hiper rayo.

–No es posible, le ordené que atacara antes que tu pokemon Clair, ¿por qué el tuyo atacó primero?– dijo Ash a manera de reclamo.

–Ash, en una batalla el pokemon que ataca primero es aquel con mayor velocidad, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo–

Snorlax recibió daño pero aún estaba en buena forma, reaccionó poco después de recibir el ataque de Kingdra. Dio un gran respiro y comenzó a reunir esferas de energía alrededor de su boca. Las esferas se juntaron en el centro de la misma, al hacerlo, crearon una enorme masa de energía de la cual salió disparado un poderoso hiper rayo. Para sorpresa de Ash, Kingdra esquivó el ataque sin que Clair le dijera una sola palabra.

–¡Oye! Eso no es justo– exclamó molesto.

–¿Justo? Veo que no sabes nada sobre cómo funcionan los _stats_ en una batalla. Tendré que darte una explicación:

Una batalla pokemon no sólo se determina por los movimientos que emplean los pokemon en el campo. En total existen seis principales _stats_ que determinan como se desenvuelve un pokemon durante la batalla. El primero son los Hit points, mejor conocidos como HP, que representan la vida del pokemon. Si estos se agotan el pokemon se desmaya debido a la fatiga. El segundo _stat_ es el ataque, cada ataque causa una determinada cantidad de daño físico dependiendo, principalmente, de dos factores: la fuerza de ataque y el tipo o tipos de propiedades que posee el pokemon; como fuego, agua, eléctrico, etc. La fuerza de ataque está influida por el nivel de experiencia que tiene el pokemon, el cual afecta directamente todos los _stats_. Mientras más alto el nivel, mayor será el poder de éstos. El mismo principio del segundo _stat_ aplica para el tercero, la defensa. El daño que sufren los pokemon de cada ataque varía dependiendo de la defensa física que posean. El daño que recibe un pokemon mayormente se determina en base a la diferencia dada entre el stat de ataque (del pokemon que ataca) y el stat de la defensa (del pokemon que recibe el ataque). Podría hablarte sobre los aspectos técnicos de todo esto y sobre las fórmulas matemáticas que lo dictan pero terminaría confundiéndote.

Basta con saber que en una batalla influye, tanto el nivel, como la desventaja en el tipo de propiedad de los pokemon. Por eso es que hay ataques que pueden desmayar al pokemon adversario con un solo golpe. Existen movimientos que ocasionan el doble de daño de lo que normalmente suelen causar, a estos golpes se les conoce como super efectivos, ya que poseen la ventaja sobre el pokemon que defiende. El cuarto _stat_ , es el ataque especial, que determina el daño que causa un pokemon con un movimiento especial. El quinto _stat_ , es la defensa especial que como te habrás de imaginar es la defensa que determina que tanto daño recibe el pokemon de un ataque especial. Existen tres tipos de categorías en los ataques de los pokemon; físico, especial y de estado o status.

Por último, el _stat_ de la velocidad. Este determina el orden de ataque en los pokemon, ataca primero quien tenga la velocidad más alta. Aunado a esto existen otros dos _stats_ que también afectan la batalla: la puntería y la evasión. La puntería va referida a la probabilidad que tiene el pokemon de acertar su ataque, es decir, de no fallar. Hay movimientos que pueden bajar este _stat_ ocasionando que el pokemon comience a tener problemas al conectar o acertar sus ataques. El segundo, la evasión, determina la probabilidad de esquivar un ataque. Siempre que se inicia una batalla estos valores comienzan en un 100% pero existen movimientos que pueden incrementar o disminuir este porcentaje. Si se disminuye será más difícil para el pokemon que ataca conectar su golpe, por el contrario si se incrementa, el golpe acertará con mayor facilidad.

Independientemente del movimiento de ataque que haga tu pokemon, ya sea físico o especial, hay movimientos que son más difíciles de realizar para un pokemon que para otros. Como en este caso lo es tu hiper rayo, el cual tenía un 90% de probabilidad de acertar. Mientras que la hidro bombra de mi Kingdra tenía un 80% de probabilidad de acertar, ambos ataques son especiales y como te podrás dar cuenta la suerte también juega un papel importante en el campo–

–Había escuchado acerca de los stats pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan importante conocer los detalles– comentó el joven entrenador.

–Ataque de estrellas Kingdra–

–Snorlax ¡esquívalo!–

Kingdra atacó a Snorlax. Varias estrellas amarillas salieron propulsadas de la boca de Kingdra y le pegaron de lleno al cuerpo de Snorlax.

–¡Snoor!–

–¡Oh no! Snorlax, ¿estás bien?– preguntó Ash.

–¡Snooor-laax!–

–Qué bueno que estés bien Snorlax pero, ¿por qué no lo esquivaste?–

–Ash, creí haberte dado a entender que esquivar o evadir no son movimientos válidos, es algo que hacen los pokemon por sí solos. Además aunque lo fuera tu Snorlax tampoco habría podido obedecerte ya que aún debía recargarse después de usar su hiper rayo y eso fue justo lo que hizo–

–Kingdra, usa otra hidro bomba–

–Snorlax ¡Golpe cuerpo ahora!–

Snorlax uso su pesada pansa para caerle encima a Kingdra justo antes de que éste iniciara su ataque.

–Kingdra ¿te encuentras bien?– preguntó Clair en cuanto Snorlax retiró su pesado cuerpo del lomo de Kingdra.

–Kingdra, king– afirmó su pokemon.

Kingdra juntó un enorme torrente de agua, la hidro bomba, la cual salió disparada desde su boca con una tremenda potencia, pero falló…

–Snorlax pueño de hielo ¡Ahora!– ordenó Ash.

–Bien Kingdra, muéstrale a Ash cómo se usa un hiper rayo–

Kingdra junto la energía alrededor de la punta de su boca, en pocos segundos formó el hiper rayo y salió disparado hacia Snorlax a una velocidad impresionante. Esta fue tal, que impactó contra Snorlax justo antes de que éste pudiera realizar su ataque.

–¡Laaaaxxx!–

–¡No, Snorlax!– exclamó Ash angustiado.

Snorlax recibió el daño y cayó toscamente contra el suelo. El gimnasio se estremeció con su caída, las ventanas crujieron y por un momento Clair pensó que tendría que pagar por unos vidrios rotos. Pero por fortuna esto no sucedió.

–¡Lax-lax-lax!– respiró pesadamente el pokemon de Ash justo antes de levantarse y de usar su puño hielo.

La mano de Snorlax disminuyó su temperatura y se puso fría. Inmediatamente, el frío de su mano se envolvió por una gruesa capa de hielo que le cubrió casi por completo el brazo. El golpe continuó su trayecto hasta encontrarse contra la dura mandíbula de Kingdra, la cual se ladeó un poco tras el impacto pero lo resistió.

–¡¿Quéee?!– exclamó Ash sorprendido.

–No puedo creer que hayas usado ese movimiento Ash. Es error de novatos, el hielo normalmente es super efectivo contra los tipo dragon pero mi Kingdra tiene la propiedad de agua al igual que la de dragon, por lo tanto elimina la debilidad natural que tienen los dragones contra el hielo por ser del tipo agua. Pudiste ganar esta ronda Ash y en su lugar desperdiciaste tu oportunidad–

–Kingdra, Snorlax ya está casi derrotado, ¡Remátalo con tu ataque de estrellas!–

Kingdra miró a Snorlax con sed de victoria. Luego procedió a realizar su ataque, Snorlax cayó desmayado en cuanto recibió aquel ataque.

–¡Snorlax ya no puede continuar por tanto Kingdra gana!– anunció el réferi.

–Lo hiciste bien Snorlax, regresa– le dijo Ash a su pokemon a la par que lo regresaba a su pokebola. Al hacerlo, contempló los colores blanco y rojo característicos de ésta y la colocó junto con las otras, en su pantalón al nivel de la cintura.

Indeciso, el joven entrenador pensó en qué pokemon debería usar a continuación. El Kingdra de Clair era la forma evolucionada de un Seadra y según le había dicho Clair, Kingdra era un pokemon dragon del tipo agua. Por tanto se le ocurrió que debía ser débil ante la electricidad. Decidido miró a Pikachu por sobre su hombro, aquello debería darle una clara ventaja.

–¿Estás listo amigo?– preguntó Ash amistosamente.

–¡Pika-pikaaa!– indicó alegre su pokemon.

–De acuerdo, seguiré contigo. ¡Pikachu yo te elijo!–

Pikachu bajó del hombro izquierdo de Ash recorriendo su brazo y saltando directamente hacia la arena. Clair se sorprendió de aquella elección, le preguntó a Ash si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, a lo cual Ash respondió que lo estaba.

–¡Pikachu impactrueno!– ordenó tan pronto cuanto pudo.

–¡ Kingdra pantalla de humo!– ordenó Clair.

El ataque eléctrico se juntó en los pequeños pómulos rojizos de pikachu pero para entonces Kingdra liberó su ataque, una pequeña esfera negra espesa se estrelló justo a la altura de los pies de Pikachu, liberando una cortina de humo que le nubló la visibilidad.

–¡Pika-chuuuuuu!– exclamó el pokemon al liberar a ciegas su ataque.

Los rayos salieron disparados de las pequeñas mejillas rojizas de Pikachu. Su ataque pasó rozando el techo del gimnasio pero para cuando la cortina de humo se disipó Ash se percató de que el ataque de Pikachu había fallado.

–¡Oh no!– exlcamó frustrado.

–Kingdra, cabezazo–

Kingdra agachó su cabeza y se aproximó hasta Pikachu. Le propinó un fuerte cabezazo que lo mandó contra el suelo, la fuerza de impacto fue tal, que lo hizo rebotar un par de ocasiones antes de que éste se pudiera detener.

–¡Pikachu levántate! Usa tu impactrueno–

Pikachu se levantó y liberó su ataque. Los rayos le dieron de lleno a Kingdra pero no parecieron causarle mucho daño.

–¡No es posible! Pero si es un tipo agua– exclamó Ash asombrado mientras contemplaba que el Kingdra de Clair aún seguía en pie.

–Dragon de tipo agua– corrigió Clair.

–Te será muy difícil si no es que imposible infringirle una gran cantidad de daño a mi Kingdra. Pensaste que por ser un dragon de agua sería débil a ¿ataques eléctricos? No me hagas reír Ash, eso no te funcionará–

–Pikachu, trueno ¡ahora!–

–Kingdra ¡Pantalla de humo!–

Pikachu se cargó de electricidad, acumuló el poderoso ataque en todo su cuerpo y se llenó de estática. Tan pronto como terminó de reunir la electricidad necesaria liberó toda esa energía sobre el Kingdra que acababa de lanzar su ataque. Justo en ese momento el ataque de Kingdra se estrelló en los pies de Pikachu creando una densa cortina de humo negra. Una vez que el humo se disipó el réferi al anunció al pokemon ganador.

–Kingdra ya no puede continuar, Pikachu gana–

–¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tu Kingdra pudo soportar la electricidad de mi Pikachu– expresó Ash orgulloso.

–Te equivocas Ash, si Kingdra no hubiera estado peleando desde el principio seguramente habría resistido el ataque de tu Pikachu. El problema es que mi Kingdra ya estaba demasiado exhausto como para poder soportar otro ataque–

–Descansa Kingdra, lo hiciste bien– dijo Clair retirando a su pokemon.

–¡Ve Dragonair!– exclamó al liberar a su segundo pokemon.

–¡Dragonair usa tu furia dragon!–

–Pikachu, ¡De nuevo impactrueno!–

La electricidad se acumuló nuevamente en los pómulos de Pikachu. Su ataque salió disparado en dirección al Dragonair que acababa de entrar al campo. Los rayos eléctricos se encontraron de frente contra el increíble fuego del Dragonair.

¡Oh no! pensó Ash alarmado al ver lo sucedido. El fuego de Dragonair fue mucho más poderoso que los rayos de Pikachu, el pobre gimió de dolor antes de azotar duramente contra el suelo.

–Vamos amigo, ¡tienes que levantarte!– indicó Ash preocupado.

–Pik-pikaaa…– Pikachu respiró pausadamente, parecía exhausto.

A pesar de que el combate contra Dragonair apenas comenzaba Ash notó que a su Pikachu ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, sin duda aquél ataque había sido más fuerte de lo que él esperaba.

–¡Pikachu no puedes rendirte! Usa agilidad– exclamó.

Pikachu logró reponerse, comenzó a moverse rápida y peligrosamente en dirección hacia el Dragonair de Clair.

–Eso es Pikachu– comentó Ash aliviado.

Miró al Dragonair de Clair, lucía muy tranquilo. Si no se movía sería mejor, sin lugar a dudas el golpe le causaría estragos. Pikachu se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia.

–Pikachu aprovecha tu velocidad y usa cabezazo– indicó su entrenador.

Dirigió su vista a Clair, ella no pudo disimular su sonrisa, denotaba bastante confianza. Ash no entendió porqué lo hacía, era justo como si Clair estuviera esperando ese movimiento.

–¡Dragonair torbellino ahora!– ordenó.

–¡Oh no!– exclamó Ash comprendiendo la situación.

Varias ráfagas de viento emanaron alrededor de Dragonair, levantaron pequeños pedazos de roca y tierra al mismo tiempo. El viento y las rocas golpearon a Pikachu constantemente en cuanto éste intentó arremeter contra el Dragonair. Ash contempló al pobre Pikachu recibir el impacto de lleno de aquellas tremendas ráfagas, su pokemon cayó al suelo sumamente herido y no se levantó.

–Vamos Pikachu, aún puedes dar más, ¡tienes que levantarte!– dijo Ash desesperado, Pikachu era su penúltimo Pokemon.

Pikachu se veía lastimado, milagrosamente, logró levantarse.

–Vaya, te daré algo de mérito, tu Pikachu es más resistente de lo que creía. Deberías considerar retirarte Ash, este duelo está fuera de tus manos. Hazlo por tu Pikachu, no me hagas lastimarlo de más–

–Aún no Clair, Pikachu todavía puede, tengo fe en él. ¡Ya lo veras!– aseguró el entrenador.

–En verdad lamento tener que hacerle esto a tu Pikachu pero no me dejas opción–

–Dragonair termínalo con cola de hierro–

–¡Pikachu doble equipo!–

Pikachu trastabilló, intentó usar su doble equipo pero careció del tiempo suficiente.

–¡Pikachuuu!– exclamó Ash agitado al ver la cola de hierro acercándose peligrosamente hacia su pokemon.

La pesada cola de Dragonair cayó brutalmente sobre el lomo de Pikachu, un sonoro estruendo retumbó en el gimnasio. Incrédulo, Ash miró a Pikachu, estaba tendido en el suelo sin moverse.

–Pikachu no puede continuar, Dragonair gana– dictaminó el réferi.

–Deberías rendirte Ash, ya sólo te queda un último pokemon–


	2. Chapter 2

Ash se encontraba indeciso, el panorama no era favorecedor. A Clair aún le quedaban dos pokemon disponibles, además su Dragonair, aunque de apariencia tierna y curiosa, representaba un verdadero reto. En ese instante se oyó un ajetreo fuera del gimnasio, se trataba de Liza, quien venía montada en Charla. Acompañándola, a su lado, traía a otro Charizard. Ash vislumbró la silueta del Charizard a través de una de las ventanas del gimnasio. Se acercó a Pikachu y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Luego se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de viaje, que hasta ese momento se habían dedicado a observar la batalla.

–Misty, ¿podrías cuidar a mi Pikachu mientras termina el duelo?–

–¿Por qué yo? Es tu pokemon, tú hazte responsable– dijo tajante.

–Misty, ¿no estás viendo que estoy ocupado?– reclamó Ash.

–¿Y esa es mi culpa?– recriminó Misty.

–Llevándose tan bien como de costumbre– comentó Brock.

–Oye Ash, deja de pelear. Dame a Pikachu y yo lo cuidaré por ti en lo que terminas tu duelo–

–¿Lo ves Misty? Brock si sabe cómo ser un buen amigo, gracias Brock–

Ash le entregó a su Pikachu malherido a Brock y él le dio una pequeña porción de comida pokemon que lo ayudó a reponerse. Pikachu se veía mejor. Ash salió del gimnasio para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Y ahora qué… pensó Clair malhumorada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

–Charizard ¿cómo estás amigo?– dijo Ash amistosamente al reconocer a su pokemon.

–¡Grrr!– rugió con fiereza su Charizard.

Un pequeño lanzallamas emanó de la boca del Charizard, como era de esperarse, calcinó a Ash.

–A mí también me da gusto verte– dijo en tono débil segundos antes de caer al suelo.

–Ash, ¿listo para terminar?– interrumpió Clair, denotaba impaciencia. No le agradaba para nada la idea de que Ash hubiera interrumpido el duelo.

–Sí, lo siento– respondió Ash poniéndose de pie.

Todos entraron al gimnasio, incluida Liza. Misty y Brock se acomodaron a lado de Liza para observar el desenlace de la batalla.

–Bien Charizard, hagamos esto. Yo te elijo– dijo Ash haciéndole una seña a su pokemon para que éste entrara al campo de batalla.

–Adelante Dragonair– dijo Clair reanudando el combate.

–Charizard usa lanzallamas–

–Dragonair, hiper rayo–

Dragonair se elevó en el aire esquivando el lanzallmas de Charizard y prosiguió a realizar su ataque. Reunió la energía, en su singular cuerno sobre su frente, desatando un poderoso ataque. Charizard se protegió con ambas alas, recibió el impacto y debido a la fuerza del mismo se deslizó hacia atrás unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la línea blanca que delimitaba la zona de combate.

–¡Lanzallamas otra vez Charizard!– ordenó Ash.

Tan pronto como el hiper rayo de Dragonair terminó, Charizard retiró sus alas y liberó un sonoro rugido seguido del ataque de lanzallmas. Dragonair tuvo que recargarse, recibió el ataque pero a pesar de eso, se mantuvo en el aire.

–Como esperaba de ti, bien hecho Dragonair– felicitó Clair.

–Furia dragon, Dragonair–

Dragonair gimió, y de su boca, desató un tremendo ataque de fuego que derritió parte del suelo del gimnasio. Charizard batió sus alas y se elevó para evadir el ataque.

–Charizard, giro fuego–

–Dragonair, cola de hierro–

Charizard liberó peligrosas llamas, con forma de torrente, que se dirigieron hacia Dragonair. Al contacto, las llamas se subdividieron a su alrededor encerrando a Dragonair en una especie de esfera de fuego que, tras dañarlo momentáneamente, desapareció. Dragonair se acercó a Charizard, en el trayecto, endureció su cola hasta que esta fue similar en apariencia a la del metal. Al llegar, uso su cola para propinar un fuerte golpe a la altura de la cabeza de Charizard. Resentido por el golpe, Charizard, cayó algunos metros antes de chocar contra el suelo. Clair se asombró por el orgullo y la determinación que vio en los ojos de Charizard. Ese pokemon en particular le pareció digno de su respeto. Charizard rugió con fiereza, se levantó y volvió a emprender el vuelo. La esfera de fuego reapareció alrededor de Dragonair, de nueva cuenta recibió daño debido al giro fuego de Charizard.

–Detesto reconocerlo Ash pero este Charizard está bien entrenado, es bastante fuerte. Aunque es una lástima que el resultado de todo ese entrenamiento se lo deba a Liza. Ya que fue ella quien lo entrenó tan hábilmente durante los últimos meses, seguro, tú podrás haberlo criado y cuidado por años pero no hiciste el trabajo completo. En otras palabras siento como si me estuviera enfrentando a uno de los pokemon de Liza y no a uno de los tuyos Ash. Un verdadero entrenador pokemon no deja que otros hagan su trabajo por él. Ser entrenador es mucho más que sólo participar en batallas pokemon, ser entrenador significa conocer los límites de tus pokemon y aprender a descubrirte a ti mismo en el proceso. Al hacerlo no sólo conocerás tus límites sino también podrás apreciar tus virtudes así como tus defectos. Pasar tiempo con ellos tanto como puedas los hace más fuertes y establece un vínculo. Este vínculo se logra normalmente mediante el entrenamiento, que es cuando convives más cerca de ellos cuando te percatas de que en ultimadas cuentas el pokemon aprende a volverse tan fuerte como su entrenador. Ya que al compartir tanto tiempo juntos aprende a proyectar las mismas virtudes, y defectos, de su entrenador. Es por esto que un pokemon jamás podrá llegar a ser perfecto, ya que siempre dependerá del humano que lo entrene. Si tuve que decirte todo esto sin que tú lo hayas descubierto por cuenta propia quiere decir que no eres un buen entrenador. Lo siento Ash, pero no puedo perder este duelo, no debo permitir que alguien que no entrena como es debido a sus pokemon salga victorioso–

–¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que soy un buen entrenador pokemon, mírame y te lo mostraré al ganar esta batalla–

–Lo único que veo es tu inmadurez que no te permite entender mis palabras, lástima, no puedo ayudar a alguien que no desea ser ayudado–

–¿Ayuda? No sé de qué me hablas, yo sólo busco la medalla de tu gimnasio Clair–

–Charizard termina con esto. Usa tu movimiento sísmico– ordenó Ash.

–Esta batalla se ha prolongado más de lo que debería– aseveró Clair.

–¡Hiper rayo!, Dragonair–

Charizard voló hacia Dragonair, lo sujetó entre sus garras y se elevó aún más alto en el aire. Comenzó a dar grandes círculos a gran velocidad. Cada vuelta ganó mayor velocidad que la anterior. Después de tres vueltas, se dirigió al suelo a toda velocidad, sujetó firmemente a Dragonair restringiendo su movimiento. Ambos iban en caída libre, en picada, directamente hacia el suelo, se encontraban a pocos metros de la tierrosa superficie cuando Charizard liberó a Dragonair y optó por elevarse. Justo en el instante en que Charizard soltó a Dragonair para evitar estamparse, éste liberó su hiper rayo y lo asestó casi a quemarropa, lo hizo segundos antes de caer y de impactarse brutalmente contra el suelo. Charizard, al recibirlo, emitió un gemido lastimero y segundos después también fue a dar contra la áspera superficie.

El resultado fue imprevisto, inclusive el réferi parecía sorprendido, ambos pokemon se habían derrotado el uno al otro simultáneamente. Hubiera sido un empate de no ser porque a Clair aún le quedaba un pokemon, esto bastó para otorgarle la victoria.

–Charizard y Dragonair no pueden continuar, la líder de gimnasio aún tiene a su disposición un pokemon, la batalla ha terminado. El retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta pierde y Clair gana– anunció el réferi.

Ash, Misty, Brock y Liza estaban anonadados, estupefactos ante lo que estaban mirando. ¿Acaso Ash Ketcup había perdido contra una líder de gimnasio? ¿Habían escuchado bien? Ninguno de los cuatro podía creerlo. El sueño de Ash se hizo pedazos, comprendió que con esa derrota no sería capaz de llegar a la liga Johto. Triste, corrió hasta Charizard, lo abrazó y lo felicitó por su esfuerzo antes de regresarlo a su pokebola.

–Estoy decepcionada de ti Ash, el hecho de que hayas llegado hasta aquí me sorprende. Hace que me cuestione la capacidad del resto de los líderes de gimnasio de esta región. Me has hecho perder mi tiempo, deberías prepararte mejor. Vuelve a desafiarme en cuanto realmente sepas lo que significa ser un entrenador pokemon, descúbrelo por tu cuenta– dijo Clair molesta.

Ante aquellas palabras Ash no pudo ni mirarla a los ojos. ¿Acaso no soy un buen entrenador pokemon? se preguntó triste. Tomó su pokebola y giró a sus espaldas. Miró la cara de sus amigos y sin decir una sola palabra salió corriendo. A Misty le pareció ver caer algunas gotas cristalinas que descendían por el rostro de Ash. ¿Está llorando? se preguntó perpleja mientras veía las gotas perderse en el asfalto.

"Ser entrenador es mucho más que sólo participar en batallas pokemon, ser entrenador significa conocer los límites de tus pokemon y aprender a descubrirte a ti mismo en el proceso. Al hacerlo no sólo conocerás tus límites sino también podrás apreciar tus virtudes así como tus defectos" Sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota, Ash, recordó las palabras que Clair le había dicho mientras recorría las calles en busca del centro pokemon más cercano.


End file.
